User blog:Drago0661/Jack Bond - My Jackknife Deck
The name is Bond. Jack Bond. Ok, all joking aside now, Welcome to my first blog post which will be going over my irl deck, and how I constructed it and my thought process behind it. As you might have already guessed, one of the key cards in this deck is Jackknife Dragon, but to be more specific, Jackknife Dragon "Thunderstorm". Now from my previous experience in TCGs, I've learnt that life is a resource, and in Thunderstrom's case, a resource of mass destruction, where we both gain card advantage and pave our way to deal damage to our opponent via our attacks though the now open center. However when we run out of this resource we lose, and when we get in range of certain thesholds of life (for example, 4 life versus Gargantua Punisher) we have a high chance of dying. So we are already playing this life balancing game with Thunderstorm. We can lose life in 2 ways: 1. Paying costs: Thunderstorm, Dragoknuckle, Dragobreach. 2. Taking Damage from your opponent. So we are definately gonna need cards that block attacks and gain life, and since we are paving our way to attack our opponent, we want weapons, meaning an open center. which of course means the Green and Blue Dragons Shields. However this usually ain't enough to stay alive from our opponent's damage, be it from not drawing them or running out of them or even there being just too much damage to deal with. We want to be able to switch between going offensive on our turn, and going defensive on our opponents turn. Which leads us to Monsters with Move. This works because we'll be using a weapon, and I don't think I need to state the obvious here. Some thing else to note is that since we'll be mainly using Jackknife as our size 2, we'll have to use size 1 monsters with move, usually these guys dont have the best of stats, but since Thunderstorm is the one paving the way to the opponent's face, the offensive stats dont matter too much, while on the defense, they are there to take a hit, which is what we are after. Ok so we've go our ways on stopping incoming damage, how can we gain some life to offset us not dying by giving our life for Thunderstorm. Well we have our green shields and our buddy call, which is nice but... not enough. This is where I introduce the second key card to this deck: Dragobond! Dragobond not only gives us life, but also protects our monsters from being destroyed in battle and by effects. ''' "But it only works if they attack a monster, what if they attack the open center" - you might be saying, Well they won't be attacking the open center, we have a bunch of Monsters with Move to get in the center for them to attack into. "But you can't cast Dragobond without an open center!" Don't worry I've already cast it :) "What?!" Well you see, if i cast Dragobond before my opponent's battle step, I can then Move the Monster I cast it on into the centre to protect myself, my Monster and gain life. 3 birds with 1 stone. That +2 life gain is the cost of one use of Thunderstorm, allowing us to continue to pave the way. Dragobond can also be cast on our turn to protect our monsters from our opponent's removal. :) Now enough blabbering from me, let's get to that decklist. '''Buddy: Jackknife Dragon Flag: Dragon World Size 1: 12 4 Dragon Knight, El Quixote 4 Dragon Knight, Red Baron 4 Blade Wing Dragon Size 2: 12 4 Jackknife Dragon 3 Jackknife Dragon "Thunderstorm" 2 Jackknife Dragon "Dispersal" 3 Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon Spells: 18 4 Dragobond 4 Green Dragon Shield 4 Blue Dragon Shield 4 Jackknife Braveheart 2 Dragonic Grimiore Items: 8 4 Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle 4 Dragonblade, Dragobreach Now a few other things about the deck: *8 Items, so we can go agressive asap. *'Jackknife Dragon "Dispersal'" is our back up evolution, there are those times when our life would get too low against certain decks if we were to use Thunderstorm. *No Impacts, since we are using Jackknife Dragon and Jackknife Braveheart, we are going to have gauge problems. We do enough damage without them anyway. *'Dragonic Grimoire': Low Life often enough? - Yup. Want Cards? - Yes Please! - Use this to help dig for the protective cards in the deck if you have none available. *Early gauge needed, hence Dragoknuckle, El Quixote and Blue Dragon Shield *'Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon' is our backup size 2 in the situation of not being able to get a Jackknife evolution out. *We always want to have a Jackknife evolution out over regular Jackknife, its much easier to kill regular Jackknife. This means holding back on Jackknife dragon until we have enough gauge to evolve it. Thanks for reading my first blog, I hope it was informative :) Something to think about: New Thunder Knights support with Dragobond :O Category:Blog posts